1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an inflator for inflating a vehicle occupant protection device to help protect an occupant of a vehicle. In particular, the present invention relates to a shorting clip for an inflator having an electrically energizable initiator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to protect a vehicle occupant by inflating an air bag with inflation fluid from an air bag inflator. The inflation fluid is released from a container in the inflator and/or generated by ignition of combustible gas generating material in the inflator.
The inflator may use an electrically actuatable initiator to open the container and/or to ignite the gas generating material. A typical initiator has two terminals. The terminals are in electrical contact with an electrical connector which is part of vehicle electric circuitry. To actuate the inflator, the vehicle electric circuitry sends an electric signal through the electrical connector and the terminals to the initiator. The electric signal actuates the initiator, resulting in actuation of the inflator.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,733,135 describes an inflator having an initiator that includes a metal retainer onto which a shorting clip is crimped. Prior to connection of an electrical connector with terminals of the initiator, the shorting clip has electrically conductive portions connected between the terminals to prevent accidental actuation of the initiator. The shorting clip has an opening to receive the electrical connector when the inflator is connected with vehicle electric circuitry. The shorting clip physically maintains the electrical connector in electrical contact with the terminals of the initiator.